Bella The Punk
by Writing-Rabbit's-Wreakage
Summary: bella is a punk and she lives in forks with her best friends, alice and rose. she has a boyfriend. when the cullen boys move to town, will bella leave her boyfriend for edward?
1. meeting the cullens

BPOV

I was sleeping ever so peacefully when Alice woke me up screaming so fast I couldn't understand a word she was saying. I grabbed her by the shoulders and screamed at her.

"Alice, what the fuck are you saying!"

There was a muffled laugh from my closet. I glared at Alice and then the closet. I slowly walked over to the closet and opened the door. Austin popped out grabbed me by the waist and kissed me I screamed bloody murder and he looked worried, regretful, and amused all at the same time.

I finally started laughing and alice was laughing behind me and Austin cracked a smile. I was about the close my closet door when Rosalie popped out into view I screamed again and she laughed hysterically and came out of the closet and hugged me.

"Good morning Bella!" Rosalie said.

I was pretty pissed.

"Yeah yeah good morning to all of you. Now will you guys get your asses in the car I want to get dressed for school." I said obviously frustrated.

Austin kissed me on the cheek and hurried downstairs. He was so amazing he had black hair in an skater flip style although he wasn't a skater he was punk just like me Alice and Rose. He was pretty built he had the sweetest blue eyes you will ever see. Black hair with neon green tips. He alternates his hair color a lot.

Today he was wearing a black misfits t-shirt green converses and baggy black jeans with chains coming off of them. He had a studded belt and a few black jelly bracelets.

Rose was drop dead gorgeous she was tall with pale blonde hair and purple tips. She had beautiful blue eyes her and Austin are siblings they have the same exact eye color. She was always wearing red of some kind today she was wearing red skinny jeans a purple tank top and a form fitting black t-shirt with white writing that said "its only arson if you did it on purpose." Also purple converses.

Alice was very small she was really skinny and extremely short. She reminded me of a pixie. She had gray eyes and short spiky black hair. She had a red tank top on and over it a black shirt with blue writing that said "I'm not short I'm fun sized." I always laugh at that shirt. She was wearing dark black skinny jeans and a checkered belt with yellow converses.

I had on Austin's pants they were really similar to the ones he was wearing. They were black and baggy but not quite as baggy and they had chains on them and more unnecessary pockets, also they were black cargo pants instead of black jeans. I wore that, my form fitting black Metallica t-shirt and black converses. I had mahogany brown hair with red, blue, pink, purple, yellow, and black streaks in it, I had deep chocolate brown eyes and we all had unnaturally pale skin we did live in Forks Washington the most rainy place in the continental USA.

I hate the rain.

As I was going downstairs to meet with my friends and my boyfriend I tripped on the last stair Austin caught me and smiled when he saw what I was wearing he took me to the Metallica concert where I got the shirt and he noticed they were his pants.

"I like your outfit for today." He said smirking

"Oh yeah, I thought you would."

I laughed and we headed out the door into the car. Rosalie's car. Rosalie's baby. If anyone so much as touched her car in an unfriendly way she would have your head.

We drove to school remembering there was going to be new kids today. Apparently there the Cullen's. we got out of the car and since we always take my car; a rusted truck people were staring.

Poor Newton he came up to us as soon as we got out of the car and rubbed his hand of the back of Rosalie's car. Rose had her foot on his throat within a few seconds. He looked so terrified Rose let him up after about 5 minutes of threatening him.

Austin said that he had to get something from his locker and he ran off quickly in the direction off his locker.

Rose, alice, and I walked into the cafeteria and we were walking to go sit at out table when we saw some people sitting at it we soon realized it was the new kids.

They were new we let it slide but people knew they are not allowed to sit at our table. Ever.

I walked up to the table and sat down next to a bronze haired boy with striking green eyes. Across from him was a very buff blue eyed boy with short curly brown hair and next to him, across from me was a boy with honey blond hair that went to the bottom of his ears he also had blue eyes.

"Hey guys your at our table and since your new here, you don't know but-" I started and then leaned in and whispered,

"-No one sits at are table understood. If you don't understand I'm sure you and my fists will be glade to take it up." They looked at me doubtfully and then started laughing the bronze haired boy in between laughs said,

"Ha-ha a girl! You could never beat me. Ha-ha."

I really hated it when guys said I was inferior because of my gender well he has got a lesson for him not even 5 seconds after he said that, I punched him in the mouth so hard he was spiting blood and I grabbed the switchblade from my pants pocket and held it to his neck

"Don't mess with me Cullen." Right as I said this Austin ran into the room.

"Bella! I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you pull a knife on someone!" He pulled me off of the new kid and we sat down and the new kid moved to go sit with Mike and Jessica and the other wannabes his siblings quickly followed.

I heard Jessica's voice say

"Yeah I know right! She is crazy I heard she was in a mental hospital and juvie!"

That pissed me off I took my pocket knife out and wrote a note on a small scrap of paper luck fully she was standing next to a wooden wall. I stabbed a hole through the paper and threw the pocket knife and it hit the wall right next to Jessica's head. She screamed bloody murder and I just laughed.

They all looked at the note at the same time. It said:

Don't talk shit or your going to get hit. Get your facts right I have been to juvie but I haven't been in a mental ward so fuck you!

Jessica closed the pocket knife and threw it back to me I laughed and caught it putting it in my pocket in one swift movement.

The bell rang and I kissed Austin goodbye being this was one of three classes he didn't have with me. Luck fully either Alice or Rose was in one of those classes.

I did not have a desk partner though, they were assigned. And I was the one without a desk partner for good reason too.

My first class was Spanish.

I walked into the classroom and at my desk the new kid sat in the seat next to me.

"Aww you have to be fucking kidding me!" I said

The teacher wasn't in the classroom. I sat down at my desk and the new kid had the fucking nerve to say,

"Hi bella, is it? I'm Edward uh, our first meeting didn't go so well so…Hi and by the way I would rather have sit with you than Jessica. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

He is a player. I started laughing hysterically in his face. In between laughs said

"Sorry I don't date players and I'm taken"

I continued to laugh he looked shocked that I rejected him I heard Alice and Rose laughing behind me and I pulled my phone out and started texting Austin.

Lol you will never guess what just happened!!

What?

The new kid asked me out the one I held a knife to. Haha

WHAT!!!! Uh…did u say yes?L

Yes I did in fact I was planning on taking him to my house to party.

WHAT THE HELL BELLA! L

JEEZ I WAS KIDDING! LOL :P

Grrr.

Chill Ali, and Rose are here.

Ok well I gtg the teacher is yellin at me for having my phone out bye babe!

Bye!^-^

I finally looked up from my phone to see that edward was reading the text messages. I wrote him a note.

WTH! don't read my txt msges!

I passed it to him and he didn't reply he just mouthed sorry.

After class Austin met me by the door to take me to my next class trigonometry.

I walked out the door and didn't see him so he wrapped his hands around my waist and said

"Hey I missed you." I laughed and said

"I missed you too it was so boring and with Cullen as your desk partner."

He laughed then edward came up behind me

"Hey Bella what's your schedule?" Edward asked

"Why the hell do you want to know stocker!" I said

"Dude, fuck off go flirt with Jessica or something bella is taken asshole!" Austin said getting a little angry

I just grabbed his hand and walked to trig with him fuming we had to stop by his locker so he could get his books.

he took his anger out on the poor aluminum.

"Hey Austin what did the locker ever do to you, well at least now it opens better."

I mused he laughed I guess he felt better. We walked into class and Jessica ran up and took my seat before I could Austin glared at her and we both got up and walked to the back of the class where there was two open seats.

The teacher seemed to drone on and on and now its time for history.

Austin wasn't in this class either.

Rose was in it and she sat behind me and random people I don't know sit next to and in front of me.

I walked into the classroom and saw none other than Edward Cullen sitting in the seat next to mine and Rose flirting happily with the big burly one Emmett I think his name is I smacked her in the arm and looked at her like she was crazy, which she was.

I sighed and sat in my seat and put my head down in my arms.

"Hey you know Bella you should date me I mean your boyfriend is and emo-" That's as far as he got I hate it when people call us emo I punched him in the gut and kneed him in the face.

"Were. Not. Emo." I didn't talk to him the rest of this period and he kept trying to apologize even though he is the one with a bloody nose fat lip and swollen cheek. Rose and Emmett both laughed but Rose was pissed for him calling us emo even if he directed it to Austin.

Now its lunch we went over to our now empty table and sat down without lunch I heard Jessica say that Austin got me pregnant from across the cafeteria so I stood up and threw the apple I was holding it hit her in the head and she fell over.

I love how I never get caught. We all laughed at her. She got up and picked up the now severely bruised apple and tried to throw it at me but missed by like ten feet and hit the principle in the head.

I laughed so hard because the principle came up to her and gave her the apple and told her she was suspended for three weeks she said that I threw the apple first and he didn't believe her it was really funny.

"Bella, you want to go outside?" I knew what that meant he wanted to make out.

But I was reading so I gave him a look that meant later. He nodded sadly and I laughed Jessica came up to us and sat on Austin's lap he scooted his chair back and stood up not caring she would fall. She fell on her ass and her face was priceless It was a mix between hate and disbelief.

Me and Austin started to walk away to go to our next class she pushed my back I turned around kicked her really hard in the stomach and walk away happily with Austin.

My next class is biology I have alice but she sits across the room I don't have a lab partner but unfortunately when I walked into my class there was edward Cullen. Sitting at my desk. UGH. Why can't he just die?

"Hi Bella." He said. Wow this boy doesn't give up does he?

"Hello Eddie so why are you still bothering me I punched you in the face, and gut. I kneed you in the face, fuck man I even held a knife to your throat. GIVE UP!" I said aggravated.

"I will not give up there is something about you Bella Swan and I will get to know you better. Even if it's the last thing I do."

Ugh.

"Lovely." I grimaced and he just smiled.


	2. hurting edward

**(a/n: Thank you my reviewers. You mean a lot! I dedicate this chapter to mindless self indulgence. The skilled band. Sorry for a late chapter I lost 8 pages to my stupid brother. And I'm sorry but there not all human there will be werewolf's. Izzy-twilight freak.)**

BPOV

The rest of biology was annoying edward was smart something I didn't expect.

When we got out of class I walked out forgetting Austin was supposed to be there. Someone grabbed me from behind and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Austin said in a very high voice so I couldn't tell.

"uh…mike? No it's uh the guy I slept with last night? No it's the guy I made out with in history. No-"

He cut me off by freaking out.

"WHAT!?"

"Haha I was kidding chill out." I said kissing him and giggling.

He sighed and we walked into gym. Alice and Rosalie met me by the locker rooms so we can get changed.

Apparently Jessica is still mad about the apple thing. She cut up my clothes.

Well more like made it impossible to wear.

Where the sleeves were are now small little pieces of fabric. The shirt is cut about a quarter inch under my chest.

The pants might as well be underwear and instead of my tennis shoes I have stilettos.

So I put it on and walked outside rose and alice kept laughing and telling me it looked hot but I disagree.

When I came out Austin was turned around talking to some guys when I walked out there eyes bulged and mouths dropped.

Austin didn't get it until he turned around. His eyes bulged out of the sockets and his mouth dropped.

He ran to the bleachers really fast for some reason. He put his jacket in his lap. He was blushing and the guys were laughing at him.

What happened…oh.

I started laughing at him.

Then I went over to try to calm him down but when I started rubbing his back it wasn't exactly helpful.

I just laughed again and went over to talk to alice and rose.

Jessica walked into the room but right as I was about to beat her.

Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"don't hurt Jessica I mean technically she didn't do it."

I was outraged. Did. Edward. Cullen. Just. Get. ON MY BAD SIDE?! Is he stupid?! I didn't give him time to explain.

I socked him in the face and kicked him in the knee. He was on the ground already.

Man this boy can not take a hit.

I pulled my lighter out of my pocket light it and stuck it by his perfect hair.

"If you ever mess with me ever again Cullen, you will be bald blind and deaf. You got that?"

He sighed but nodded. I let him up and put my lighter away then the gym teacher walked in.

He had the same problem as Austin which is gross and disturbing.

After gym I got back in my normal clothes and I saw that Jessica had taken a picture of me like that with her phone and was about to send it.

I grabbed her phone and threw it on the floor.

I jumped on it and then picked it up and put it in the water fountain. I then put it back in her hand.

She was beyond mad she was like ready to pop a blood vessel.

"THAT WAS MY PHONE!" she screamed at me and I looked at her seriously in the eye and said,

"no actually, it was a picture of me on your phone that I really didn't like so I thought I would erase it."

she went to punch me in the face but I caught her fist mid air wraped it around her back and spun her kicked her legs out from under her and sat on her.

"Apologize."

"NEVER YOU BROKE MY PHONE!"

"Fine than I hope you like being sat on."

"Bellaaa, I have to get home."

"Than say sorry for being a failure."

"UGH! FINE! I'm sorry for being a failure."

"Apology…not accepted but I want to go home. Bye failure." and I calmly stood up and walked to rose's car.

When I got there I was smiling I told them what happened and they laughed we decided we wanted to go to the mall in Port Angeles.

So we started to pull out but the Cullen's silver-freaking-Volvo was in our way. Ugh. Rose was more patient than me. Unfortunately.

I saw that edward was driving. He saw us and smiled. I hate that kid.

Austin's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and it was a text message from a number he didn't know. He read the message aloud.

**I wil drve out of here if bella agres 2 go out wit me.**

I looked over at edward and he had his phone out waiting for a text message. How did he get- THAT'S WHY HE WAS LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER!

Edward looked over at me and I shook my head and mouthed no. then I flipped him off. He then turned of his car.

Jasper and emmett were yelling at him. He didn't care. Ahhh! Damn him.

I stepped out of the car and walked over to his shiny Volvo and told him to roll down the window but a bunch of angry hand motions.

He did and smirked at me. The fucking nerve of this boy.

"why do you torture me." I said in exasperation. He doesn't quit! I have kicked his ass, and told him off but nothing works! This fucker is persistent!

He gave me a fake innocent look and said,

"well, I wouldn't call it torture…pester is more appropriate."

"please leave me alone. I hate you. I am happy with Austin and I wish you would crawl into a hole and stay there. Leave. ME ALONE!"

He looked really hurt.

"Isabella Marie swan," he started. How creepy he knows my full name.

"I will never stop trying. So you may as well just give in." he finished leaving me in complete and utter horror. He wont stop trying. Meaning I'm his new target. I almost burst into tears.

I ran to rose's car and grabbed my skateboard out of the trunk. Rose alice and Austin were yelling asking what's wrong.

I just boarded away I didn't know where I was going but I was going.

I looked back and saw Edward's face he looked confused and sorry. I don't give a shit.

The whole reason I act tough is because I was hurt. James Collins. The player of the school two years ago.

When I was a freshman. I was young and innocent. He said he loved me I believed him.

After we had sex he dumped me and moved on to the next girl of Corse my first reaction was to kick his ass up and down the street but I didn't and I will always regret that. He moved schools.

He isn't worth finding although Austin thought otherwise. I asked what happened because Austin came back with a broken nose and rib.

He looked at me smiled and said,

"If you think I'm bad you should see him."

I laughed at the memory. I found myself in a meadow in the middle of the forest. I was just laying here forgetting the rest of the world.

I heard rustling in the bush and I looked up and saw whatever it was moved to the tree. I found my pocket knife and sat up and held it in a hidden position.

From behind the tree emerged three beautiful wolfs. They were bear sized but they were definitely wolfs.

They were gorgeous.

I dropped my knife in wonder. One came up to me and sniffed my hand then licked it I giggled and pet his head.

He suddenly started nudging my leg. I finally noticed it was dark outside. I was looking around myself wondering which direction I came from.

Suddenly, the black wolf/bear I was playing with tucked his nose under my legs and shoved his head up, throwing me on his back, backwards.

He started running REALLY fast. We were right outside of my house in minutes. Smart wolf.

I smiled at him he smiled back a wolfy grin and looked at me as if not to do that again. I laughed and hugged the wolfs head. The wolf took off with the other wolfs.

That was incredible. I walked back into my house shell shocked. I walked up to my room and slept a dreamless sleep.

In the morning I woke up at around 6:00am I was surprised.

I took a shower and got dressed. It was 7:30 as if on que alice rose and Austin were outside of my house honking the horn to Alice's- PORSCHE!?

I ran outside screaming and jumping. Alice was driving Austin was in the passenger seat and rose was sitting on the trunk with her legs in the car. I hoped in next to rose.

Was is this week bring your crazy car to school week?! Alice NEVER lets anyone in her car she barely drives it she just sit there and looks at it.

It's creepy if you ask me.

Well we drove to school and got out of the car. Edward was in front of me in seconds Austin knew why he upset me it was kind of obvious. Austin was about to knock him out but I guess alice beat him to the punch. Literally.

She punched him in the face and held her switch blade at his gut.

"your fucking with bella. I don't know if you've heard, but, fucking with bella is fucking with me you wouldn't want to do that? It would be tragic if something bad happened to that pretty little face of your's wouldn't it Eddie?" alice said.

I started laughing alice is scary and can be threatening but, she is so small that it just looks funny.

Alice glared at me. And she cut his shirt and jacket but narrowly avoided his skin. He just looked at me and shook his head. He walked away saying he would never give up I almost threw my switch blade at him.

Unfortunately, Austin, rose, and alice held me back and Austin took my knife. I glared at him he put it in his pocket and shook his head. Fun bucket.

The bell rang and I was off to my first class with alice and rose.

And edward.

He was there when we came into the room I sat down not saying a word and he started talking to me I glared at him but he continued.

"bella I didn't mean to upset you yesterday. And it was unbearable to think I hurt you. I would rather have alice stab me in the face than have to feel the pain of hurting you."

"damn straight." alice said from behind us.

The whole time he was smirking as if he knew I was going to forgive him.

"edward swallow your fucking pride. Stop talking to me and think less of yourself, hell maybe you should become anti-social completely! Maybe than you freaking ego will die just a little!" I said amused and angry at the same time.

He looked shocked.

"does that mean you forgive me?" he said in disbelief.

I took my pocket knife and cut his skin very lightly but there was a little blood.

"bitch!" alice kicked him I laughed and rose bitch slapped the back of his head. At the same time me alice and rose said,

"DO YA KISS YO MAMMA WIT THAT MOUTH?!" and then started laughing.

It was an inside joke. Edward was confused but didn't answer. The teacher finally noticed.

"Mr. Cullen, bella, do we have a problem?"

Hey!

"yeah, teach why did you call me bella but him miss- oh sorry Mr. Cullen…he is more of a miss actually."

"bella I have had enough go to the office."

"YOU SEXIST!" I said as I stood up I pointed a finger at the teacher.

"BELLA OFFICE NOW!"

"AS A WOMAN I HAVE RIGHTS AND THEY WILL NOT BE VIOLATED MR. BANNER!"

"BELLA GO TO THE OFFICE NOOOOW!!!!!"

"fine bye, bye Ali rose text me!" I walked out of the room and pulled the fire alarm. Everyone was running and screaming outside of the classroom I ran to the principle's office and nobody was there.

In a deep voice I said,

"AUSTIN HENDRIX, ALICE BRANDON, ROSALIE HALE GET TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE."

A few minutes later they were there. They started laughing and we just went to alice's car and drove away. We all went to the movies. And when I got home I had to face Charlie it was obvious I pulled the fire alarm.

I walked into the house and tried to sneak into my room but Charlie didn't think so.

"bella."

"yes daddy?"

"don't daddy me your suspended for three weeks little missy your grounded NO AUSTIN!"

"NOT FAIR!"

"VERY FAIR! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

UGHHH. I walked up the stairs and went to sleep what a horrible end to my day.

"OH AND BELLA YOUR GOING TO BE VOLUNTEERING AT THE CULLEN MANISON FOR THESE THREE WEEKS SO YOUR NOT WITH AUSTIN!"

UGHHHHH!

**(a/n: yay second chappter! Review if you want thanks 4 reading!)**


	3. bedtime storys

**(A/n: thank you guys so much! If you're not a writer, than you have no idea how great it feels to get reviews or even just views so thank you so much for participating in that it means so damn much. And I am updating as soon as possible I can only think of these brilliant ideas so fast. Lol. And I have been trying to update in a week but no promises, only because I bet you I can't keep it. Okay read the story!)**

BPOV

This is stupid I have to volunteer at the Cullen household for three weeks because I got suspended. I hate Charlie. And even worse I can't see Austin! Im allowed to see Alice and rose- wait I don't think my dad knows there sibling's maybe I can say I'm sleeping over at rose's house! His parents won't care and technically I'm going for rose! Hehe.

"CHARLIE!" I said even though he was like 10 feet from me.

"What bella." he said sighing.

"Can I go to rose's house?" I asked innocently.

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks dad bye!"

"Wait! Bella you can't go tonight you have to volunteer at the Cullen's house."

Ah! Damn it.

"Fiiiiiiinnne."

I got into my rusty old truck and drove to the Cullen's house. I got out of the car and immediately Edward came out and started flirting with me. Sigh. I have to baby-sit Edward's mom's kids. Not them, their little sibling…I think…I hope…Do they have a little sibling?

I walked into the house and Esme, Edward's mom. Greeted me with a hug.

"Well you know the boys. I know it's weird that you're babysitting Edward and jasper…and Emmett. But I know you will do fine thank you for volunteering no body would do it…hmm." and with that she walked out the door with Carlisle. I caught her at the front door.

"Esme? Can I call my friends Alice and rose they would love to volunteer and they would be really helpful." I said pointing at Emmett. Who was licking his soda instead of drinking it?

"Sure dear!" and with that they left I called Alice and rose immediately luck fully they were together. And Austin was in the room!

"Alice?"

"Hi bella" Alice said

"Hey babe" Austin said

"Hey girl so how is volunteering what are they making you do?"

"oh your gunna' love this! I'm babysitting Edward Emmett and jasper."

I knew rose had a crush on Emmett and Alice was like in love with jasper. They gasped and started like whimpering. Austin was laughing hard enough for the four of us.

"As much as I wish Austin could come Esme only said alice and rose could come."

"On our way-bye bells!"

They were there in like 4 minutes.

"Hi guys." I said happily

They looked right passed me into the house where the boys were eating Mac -n- cheese that I made them.

Alice and roses "thing" for Emmett and jasper is really starting to annoy me.

Alice and rose were flirting with jasper and Emmett and Edward and I were sitting across from each other feeling awkward.

"So bella…" he trailed off. Wow enthusiastic.

"Yesss Edward?" I said giggling I still can't believe I'm babysitting them.

"I'm going to bed…read me a bedtime story?" I looked at him wide eyed thinking he was joking. He looked pleading. I sighed and the rest of them are laughing hysterically I heard Alice whisper under her breath to jasper,

"Playaaa isn't he dating Jessica." I laughed. Edward heard and said 'fuck' under his breath. I just laughed harder.

He walked up the stairs as I fallowed.

When we got to his room, on the third floor I might add. He opened the door for me I cautiously stepped in. He closed the door behind him I looked at him, he had a weird grin on his face…what's he up to?

"So bella pick a CD we can listen to it…together." he said while gesturing to the right side of his room. I looked over and that whole wall was covered with shelf upon shelf of CDs of every kind.

I was stunned.

"How is this organized?" I asked gawking at his music.

"Uh, by genre then date than alphabetically." he said I looked at it closer and saw that there was a Linkin Park CD in the stereo I pressed play.

The music filled the room immediately. I loved Linkin Park I closed my eyes and started nodding my head to the angry beats and the raping and yelling.

I could feel Edward stare at me but I didn't care. I got lost in the song and soon enough it was over. A quieter song began I loved this one too.

Edward coughed and ruined the moment. Ugh. He turned off the stereo.

I opened my eyes and Edward was now in boxers and no shirt. Did he just change while I was in here?! I eyed him weirdly he shrugged and hopped on his huge bed. It had a black metal frame with flowers on it. It was king sized and very girly looking. It had gold comforters.

"Night edward." I said

"Wait! You said you would read me a bedtime story!"

I sighed.

"Okay give me a minute to think of one."

"Okay once there was this uh…princess and she was very happy with her prince." he could see where this was going.

"Don't you mean assassin?" he said, I chuckled.

"Anyway the prince and the princess loved each other very much and one day a new jester came to town. His name was sir Ima annoying dick face." he laughed because he knew this part in the story was him.

"They called him Eddie-puss for short. Anyway he came and started trying to get with the princess. The prince was not pleased. The jester had two brothers and they were both noble knights. Sir jazzy pants and sir Emmy bear." he laughed at my knight names for jasper and Emmett.

"The knights married the princess's sister's princess Ali and princess rose. That left awkwardness between the jester, who was clearly refused by the princess. But eventually and by eventually I mean within days the jester moved on to his next victim because the jester is a player and the princess hates players and will kick the living shit out of them if they keep trying. He eventually settled with the evil witch Jessica." I said finishing my story.

Edward looked at me seriously for a minute. Then looked away as if he was deciding something. He looked as if he was having an internal debate. He was about to say something and then he stopped. Then he finally came out with it.

"But what if the jester was in love with the princess what if, the jester knew something that the princess didn't about the prince? What if he was a fake? But even though the jester had a past of playing girls, using them than moving on to the next. What if, the jester would stop all of this for the princess the most beautiful girl in the world and what if he has fallen totally and completely in love with her?" he was looking at me seriously.

I was shocked I didn't have a clue what to say. Was Edward saying he loved me? WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT AUSTIN THAT I DON'T?!

"Theoretically of course." he said grinning at me I never realized how absolutely hot Edward is until right now…NO BELLA! Get a hold of yourself! Do you want this to happen again!

"Edward…what do you know about Austin that I don't?" he looked worried for a second.

"I know nothing that you don't." he said in shame. Whatever it is I will find out.

"Okay…Edward was that a weird way of saying that you…love me?" I asked trying to get it over with. He looked at me in the eye.

"Yeah bella it is I do I really do love you and I fell hard. You are the best thing that ever happened to me please bella please dump Austin. It will hurt me to see you hurt."

OMFG! Edward did not. Damn that idiot he fell in love with me and damn everyone else I fell for him.

"Edward I need you to show me your going to stop playing girls got that?"

"Already done." Im breaking up with Jessica in the morning." I smiled. Oh boy tomorrow is defiantly going to be eventful.

"Night Eddie." he chuckled

"Goodnight my princess." hmm I like that. AHH! Fuck bella get a hold of your self you're not assured Austin is doing anything anyway! And until you see he wont play girls you shouldn't believe it.

I went down stairs and my face must have been odd because everyone stood up and looked at me strangely. What?

"Bella why were you up there so long?" Rosalie said/ I looked at the clock I was up there for…2 ½ HOURS??

Wow.

"We listened to music than I told him a story. Than we argued and then he uh said something…" I said worried about what they would think.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Alice and rose jumped off of jasper and Emmett and started squealing.

These girls are tough as hell but when I comes to my love life there obnoxious fluffy girly teens. Sigh. They are total whack jobs. But their whack jobs.

"He uh…" I started not wanting to say it.

"WHAT!?" Alice and rose said. Right than Esme and carline walked in. thank you god.

"Hello girls! Jazzy, Emmy." the girls laughed at their parent's nicknames for there crushes.

"Mooommmm! The blonde is my girlfriend! Im never going to live this down…" he said whispering urgently.

Wow! Rose is dating Emmett?! I looked over at rose she shrugged. I looked at jasper he was looking at Alice. Alice was blowing him a kiss. Oh! Their all dating…oh boy…

Looks like I have to see more of Edward.

Im not even sure if that's a good thing or not I mean yes I do love him not nearly as much as I love Austin, but more than I loved James and that's a whole freaking lot.

This also brings up the topic of what Austin is doing that edward knows…it has to involve Jessica otherwise he wouldn't know…well that or its really obvious…I have to tell rose and alice…no they cant know they will tell Austin. Damn.

I decided not tell them. Luck fully they totally forgot they were to overly obsessed with their new relationships. Ha. I drove home in my car while they drove home in theirs.

As soon as I got home I looked Charlie in the eye and said,

"Dad, I'm moving out." his eyebrows went up and his eyes widened. Then he laughed. But you could see the veins in his head were popping.

"No your not." he said shaking his head. I looked at him challengingly.

"Dad I'm 18 I could have moved out a month ago if I wanted. Im leaving well that is…only if you make me stop volunteering at the Cullen house AND, you let me see Austin and you cant punish me like Im 12 any more okay?"

"Bella be reasonable!"

"Oh I am being reasonable that is the most reasonable option I have." I said

"No" I smirked.

"Okay bye dad!"

He smirked at me.

"Alright. This will actually be a good lesson for you. You're going to have to get a job. You have to pay for your own food. And everything. I bet it will last a week."

Oh shit! I forgot…

"Well there's always mom!"

I dismissed him with my hand and walked upstairs. The mom comment was a bit harsh…oh well maybe it will make him think twice.

I do have to start looking for a job…OR! I can ask Austin to move in with me…no, no were only juniors and he might be up to something I cant ask him…but I want to.

Tomorrow certainly will be very eventful. Im really happy they decided to liberate my suspension though.

************************************************************************************************

I woke up and once again people were in my room except Austin wasn't there Alice and rose were sitting there all regretful and shocked.

Now they know too!? Ugh.

"Guys what is going on with Austin?!" I said they looked up shocked I was that on key.

"Well bella uh… he uh… cheated on you." my eyes got wide and I started crying. That asshole! I have told him everything FUCKIN EVERYTHING!

Rose could see my anger and she was obviously worried for her brother's safety.

"Bella I'm so sorry he did this. If it helps I kicked his ass so did alice." rose said.

I was crying now. I got dressed without saying a word to either of them.

Why do guys use me like this is I not pretty am I stupid?

I got in my car and they told me I wasn't aloud to tell Austin that they told me apparently they walked in on him and Lauren. EW.

Like I mean if your going to cheat on me cheat on me with someone that isn't disgusting. EW, just EW.

We got to school and Austin ran up to me and leaned in to kiss me but instead I socked him in the face so hard I probably broke his jaw. I looked shocked. He then proceeded to spit a tooth.

"Bella what was that about?"

"You know what that was about." we now had a crowd of on lookers. I began walking away, but he caught my hand.

"Bella what the hell we were fine last night! Whatever it is we can work it out! I love you!" I looked at him weirdly. I was shocked and hurt he had said that. I could see Edward in the crowd and next to him was Lauren.

"You cheated on me Austin there is no fucking

Work it out I hate your fucking guts get the hell away from me." he looked shocked.

"Bella I can explain! Well your dad didn't let you see me for three weeks! And she was there she is my study partner nothing more I swear to god bella Im sorry!"

He was lying through his teeth.

"Austin gets the fuck away from me."

"No."

I punched him in the face again and I kicked his shin and kneed his balls than I punched him in the stomach. I then just left. I hate him Edward came up to me and hugged me I started crying. I hate him for making me feel better.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night bella I couldn't I was held to secretly. I'm so sorry. I broke up with Jessica and I haven't even looked at a girl, but you of course." he said holding me in his arms.

He pulled me away from him and looked me in the eye.

"Bella I do love you and Im sorry just please give me a chance please I promise I wont hurt you." I really considered this as he said it I wasn't going to except him on the rebound Im not going to use him to make Austin jealous I really do love Edward and I really do want to be with him.

I smiled and whipped away my tears. I looked up at him still smiling.

He smiled.

"Is that a yes?" I laughed and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Yes I will give you a chance Edward, but did you see what I did to Austin? Well that and worse will happen to you, I hope you if you cheat on me." I said seriously

He laughed and nodded. The bell rang and we went off to our first class. Together as a couple. His hand around my shoulders and me standing there awkwardly.

**I finished early that means a new chapter will maybe go faster! Review.**


	4. james

**(a/n: people I have like 10 reviews and like 213 hits. that's kinda stupid I'm not saying you have to review but it is strongly suggested. Plz. Thanks for reading even if you're not reviewing.)**

BPOV

I was really not looking forward to history.

Not only is Austin in that class he sits next to me. I wonder

if I did enough damage no make him go home…doubt it he always could take a punch, than again I felt his jaw break.

It's pretty amazing he could talk with a broken jaw. Can't be that bad then. Oh boy.

Edward and I walked into Spanish together holding hands and we took our seats I saw Alice and Rose passing notes and giggling when they saw us.

What weirdo's.

Edward smiled at me I smiled back. Although it was half hearted because I am still depressed about Austin. Alice passed me a note.

Bella **bold**

Alice_ italic_

Rose underline

_Bella I'm sorry about Austin but you really fucked him up! He is uh dating Lauren now. Im sorry I had to tell you it was either have me tell you or see it your self I'm sorry bella._

**Haha! Im fine and I know I fucked him up. :D Lol and I'm okay with that because I'm dating Edward. Haha EW he is dating Lauren?! **

**Pass to rose:**

**EW your brother is dating Lauren I'm sorry. You can hide at my house if you want! ;)**

_**Really you're totally cool? AND I WANT DETAILS YOUR DATING EDWARD?!**_

He is so stupid and I don't want that thing in my house she is like…sticky or something…EW. I might take you up on that offer bells, EW.

**Yes I'm fine ally. There are no details.**

**Rose, I'm sorry Haha I just think its kind of ironic Lol.**

_That's good. Really no details? Dude I have to study write to rose._

I know it is kinda funny Lol. I wish he was smart HEY! OMG! You want to sleep over Friday? My mom is okay with guys there! You can bring Eddie! And I will bring Emmett and Alice and jasper omg yes!

**Lol that sounds fun I will ask Edward and Charlie okay.**

Yes sweet!

This is going to be fun.

Write after we were finished passing notes the class ended.

I walked in to trigonometry and was finally happy to be in this class.

The one class I didn't have with anyone I knew. Peace at last.

The class ended fairly quickly unfortunately. The next period I had was history. The dreaded history class. Shit.

I walked in late and everyone was there the teacher just continued the lesson.

I sat down and Austin glared at me and rubbed his jaw he whispered to me,

"Its not broken but you sure as hell knocked it out of place."

I smiled and didn't say anything it wasn't until right than I realized was wearing one of his shirts.

He seemed to notice too. He smiled hugely. I was pissed off how could I not have realized this!?

I put on my huge jacket that was in my back pack, and zipped it up all the way.

I then put the hood up. I took off the shirt with the jacket on and Austin was looking at me in shock I handed him the shirt and just wore the jacket.

"You are only wearing a bra under that?" he asked staring at me.

"Yep." I said not caring and looking at the teacher.

He just kept looking at me. It finally starting getting on my nerves.

"What are you looking at asshole?"

My question caught him off guard.

"Wha? Oh a uh…I-ode, moue-" I cut him off

"Spit it out."

"I'm not." he said. Lame. I rolled my eyes and just finished class.

Class was finally over. As soon as the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom.

I was the first one out but when I got out of class I was grabbed by the waist.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked me

"Oh yeah, just peachy now lets get out of here." he smiled.

We started to walk off a hand around my waist until I heard Austin behind me.

"Slut."

He said from behind me talking to someone else. I turned around he was looking at me with Lauren wrapped around him as if he was a blanket. EW.

Edward was about to punch him. I grabbed his hand and the force of the motion caused us to spin around. It kinda looked like we were dancing.

"You know Austin, you can call me whatever you want. Call me a slut, an aggressive bitch. I don't give a shit. The only reason you are saying this at all is to hurt me, but you know what I don't care. So do whatever the fuck you please I think you are a stupid cheating piece of shit and I feel half bad for Lauren she has to deal with you." I looked at Lauren walked closer and patted her back.

"Good luck." I told her. Austin looked exasperated.

I turned to walk away I had my pocket knife in my hand playing with it. I had finally gotten over him.

I know that this morning didn't seem so long but it hurt to know I still loved him. Not anymore.

"Well bella at least I wasn't persuaded to having sex with James." I could hear his smirk.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The pocket knife was open and I was gripping it very tightly.

I screamed and stabbed the locker next to me with the pocket knife. It went right through.

I turned to Austin and I glared at him I walked up to him and said,

"Austin if you are alive in 30 seconds I will be very fucking shocked RUN ASSHOLE!" He didn't run he just smirked.

"You can't hurt someone you love."

That had me confused, than I got it, he was saying he didn't love me and that's why he cheated on me. Fucking asshole.

I punched him in the face so hard I broke my knuckle.

I didn't care, because I know for a fact I broke his nose it was crooked and bleeding rapidly.

"YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING MENTION JAMES GOT THAT!?" I said still punching the shit out of him.

He snapped his nose into place I kneed him in the balls for the second time today except, this time it was so hard it was almost guaranteed he is not having children.

His nose stopped bleeding.

I just walked off with Edward. We walked into the lunch room and I went into line with him.

I wasn't hungry anymore. Edward made a fuss about it though.

I sighed he got extra food so that if I wanted some I could have it I just smiled at his niceness.

He is no much better than Austin.

Right as we sat down I realized I forgot my pocket knife in the locker.

"Oh shit!" I said.

"What? Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah Im fine I just forgot my knife in the locker I'm going to go get it."

"Ok see you soon."

I quickly ran to the locker I stabbed.

Lauren and Austin were there next to it sucking face. My first thought was how angry I am but my second thought was how gross it is. It's like really disgusting EW.

She has been with every guy in this school.

Well except the Cullen's.

I smirked a little as I grabbed my pocket knife because when Austin saw me he made there kissing more heated. EW. I just smirked and fake gagged the complete moron, Lauren is didn't even realize I was there.

Sigh. So ugly. So fake. So stupid. Does this girl have a good feature?

I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and put it on shuffle.

The first song that came up was evening wear my mindless self indulgence. That's my favorite song.

It kinda reminded me of Alice. Always treating me like a Barbie dressing me in clothes I hate.

Oh well I love that evil little pixie.

I sung along quietly and danced a little. As the song ended I walked into the lunch room and sat down, taking out the headphones.

We chatted aimlessly for a few minutes than the bell rang.

I was so looking forward to this class I have Edward and Alice.

The only thing that could make it better is rose. She has art this period. I believe.

The period went great.

The teacher felt that the lab partners argued too much and we spent the whole period getting to know your lab partner.

Edward and I played 20 questions like 3 times. It was great but when the bell rang I groaned.

The next period I have with Austin and Austin only. Gym. Sigh.

Edward walked me to gym and ran his hand across my cheek, leaving fire in its tracks. Something about him…

I walked in and saw that Austin was playing with a basketball he turned around right as I walked in.

He knows how uncoordinated I am today is not going to be fun.

I walked into the locker room and went to my locker. There leaning against my locker was. James of course.

"Hey babe, long time no see." I just stood there shocked.

I finally got over the shock after like 3 minutes of him smirking at me I got my shirt out of the locker after pushing him off it.

I didn't speak to him.

"Aw babe don't be like that you know-WHOA!" he said because I unzipped my jacket I have to get changed.

"Wow you just got hotter over the years, damn girl I was with you last year."

I looked at him and gave him a questioning look I was not showing how hurt I actually was.

He put his hands up and smirked.

He looked me in the eyes and pouted trying to use his infamous charm. Sorry bud, it wont work anymore.

I just ignored him he started talking I got my gym shorts out of my locker and put them on all the while him looking at my legs and ass covered with red Victoria secret lacey panties that Alice made me buy.

He eventually stopped talking as I was walking away to go join my gym class.

I stopped at the door and turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing here? I don't want you here. No one does. Didn't Austin kick your ass hard enough last time?" he looked at me and grinned.

"You guys are still dating? I thought he would a fucked you and left by now. He must be in love. I herd that exist and if I could feel it your fine body would be the one I love." he looked at me like I should think that's sweet.

I just walked outside and he followed me I stood by the bleachers and then sighed because now Austin was coming over still oblivious to James presence.

"Hey so what took you so long in the locker room?" I pulled him to me by his shirt and smiled he looked so confused that made me giggle.

"Austin I'm going to say this one time and one time only. You are my boyfriend for the next 5 minutes then once again we are going to have a dramatic break up. Guess what? Our little friend showed up and Edward isn't in this class. Please help." he smiled

"Fine but this means we have to kiss."

"No."

"Fine but only because I hate this guy."

"Thank you." he grabbed me by the waist and looked around he saw James sitting there James walked up to us.

"Your girlfriend has some hot panties on today."

He said this was getting really awkward I couldn't deal with it anymore.

I stomped on Austin's foot he let go and said ow or something. I pulled out my phone and called Edward.

Ring, ring, rin-

"Bella is there a reason your calling me in the middle of class? I'm happy to answer but I had to say I was going to the bathroom. What's up?"

"Okay so you know how I have this period with Austin?"

"Yeah, babe what's wrong what did he do? Who's ass do I have to kick."

I smiled.

"No we got an unexpected visitor."

"Who?"

"James."

I heard his foot steps quicken.

"Bye babe. Im getting my schedule changed. I will be there in 5 minutes. I love you. Bye." he hung up I knew I was blushing and I smiled.

"Austin he will be here in a few minutes. James." I said glaring at James."

"Who will be here? I hate to say it besties but I feel out of the loop." James said.

I sighed Austin looked at me like he was pissed Edward was coming.

"What do you want me to do?! He is the only one that I could think of!? What are we going to call Alice? Rose? No! They are busy and not willing to come!" I said angry.

"Oh of course the first thing you thought of was Edward, he is ALL you think about now!"

"Whoa, chill guys who's Edward?!" James said confused

I looked at Austin glaring.

"See look what you did! Now he knows a name! Your such an idiot!"

"Least I didn't have sex with a player!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING BRING THAT UP!" I said and pulled my switch blade out I switched it out.

"Whoaaa! Bella relax! When the hell did she start carrying knifes?!" James said confused.

"BELLA! Put down the knife."

I froze. I switched the knife back in and turned around it was Emmett.

I smiled and ran to hug him he has become quite the older brother jasper was also there with Edward.

Edward smiled at me and then I ran to him and kissed him. He deserved it he was being really sweet.

He kissed me back and it got pretty heated. Of course Emmett ruined the moment

"God, guys get a room two of Bella's ex's are in the room her older brothers and mike?! Do you really wanna make out here?" even if he ruined the moment he was right.

Austin looked angry and James looked really confused. He was never a smart boy.

Emmett and jasper looked pissed. They are always looking out for me.

"You like hurting little girls?"

Emmett said to James. I don't think James knew how to answer.

He looked a little scared Emmett towered over him James could hide in Emmett's shadow.

"Dude I don't want any trouble."

"Well by fucking with bella, that got you trouble."

I almost laughed. James turned to the coach wondering why class hasn't started.

Than he realized that the coach hated him for good reason. He did the couches daughter and then moved on he is screwed.

"Why don't we go for a little walk? We can walk to a quite place. Far from civilization.

I think the forest is good no one can hear screams and there is conveniently lots a dirt there." jasper said grinning.

The coach came over.

"James, Emmett, jasper I think its time you leave none of you are in this class."

"Oh yes sir." Emmett said.

"Yeah lets go James." jasper said.

They left out the gym door and the coach started gym me Edward and Austin looking in between each other worriedly.

Austin doesn't want him to die. Me and Edward on the other hand…

**(A/n: longest chapter! Hoped you like please review.)**


	5. emmett jasper james bloody man carnage

**Reviewers you're awesome. Other people I would like to know if you like the story, or hate it let me know what I can change any suggestions will be taken into account. If you don't review I will be assuming that either you think it's good just not good enough for your review. And I'm okay with that. Hehe read the story.**

BPOV

Coach, Clapp started class and Austin was smirking the whole time.

Edward seemed to notice too.

"AUSTIN! What's up with your smirking?" Edward said as we were jogging laps around the gym to get warmed up.

"Oh just the fact I invited James here to congratulate bella on our break up!" Austin said from across the room.

I knew he was lying. James had no idea about the break up until I stomped on his foot.

I giggled and Edward was furious.

"Edward, he is lying James had no idea me and Austin broke up. Well until I stomped on his foot." I said laughing at Austin's stupidness.

Edward joined me. Austin was very confused which only made us laugh harder.

The coach soon stopped our laughter by saying we had to play soccer.

Im going to die.

I groaned. Austin laughed and Edward hugged me.

I was put on the same team as Edward and opposite from Austin and mike. My team consisted of mainly girls like Lauren and Jessica then we also had Tyler Edward and Eric.

Austin's team has all the good players.

The game quickly started Tyler was team captain and he told me to guard Austin. Greaaatttt. Edward offered to switch with me but he was goalie so…

So in the field the game started.

Austin had the ball he came up to Lauren kissed her and tried to shoot a goal.

Being the failure he is, failed. Edward caught the ball with one hand and smiled.

Austin glared but Edward didn't care.

Edward kicked the ball right to Tyler and Tyler caught the goalie by surprise and kicked the first goal of the game I ran up to Edward and kissed him.

Austin of course got mad and tried to out do Edward.

I was in the middle of the field confused and not knowing what to do. I was following Austin because I'm pretty sure that's what I was supposed to do.

Suddenly, the course switched the ball was now coming towards me. I freaked out and just kinda meshed with the crowd. Austin was right in front of me with the ball he kissed me on the lips and kicked the ball behind him.

He grabbed my lower back so I couldn't get out.

I kneed him in he balls. He got up and ran for his life. I was spitting and wiping my lips. EW. EW. EW.

I caught up to him and took my knife out which caused him to scream like a little girl.

Edward was chasing him too.

The ball came up to us and Austin tried to kick it away but failed and swung leg up causing him to spin around and trip on the ball. I stood in front of him and put my knife away I kicked him so many times and Edward made me stop, only for him to once again break his nose. Which just healed.

The coach came up to us and I was ready to give him the sexual harassment speech so I could get out of trouble but, he came up to Austin and said,

"You are so clumsy Austin. Go to the nurse's office you fell on a soccer ball and broke your nose and two or three ribs?" he was smiling at me the whole time.

Huh. Apparently he heard the 'I invited James thing' earlier. I smiled and Austin was so mad.

"NO! Edward broke my nose and bella freaking broke my ribs they tag teamed me!" Lauren ran up to Austin.

"Oh you poor baby honey oh are you okay I will take care of that horrible girl!" I laughed.

She came up to me and got in my face she smelt like cheep perfume and protein power. EW. Why is this girl so gross?

She got in my face and everyone was looking at us to see if I was going to hurt Lauren.

In the blink of an eye had my hand around her neck touching her greasy hair. Also, I had my knife hidden in my hand but touching her exposed stomach.

"If you think you can hurt me than you are wrong. I can stab you in the stomach and get out of here before most people would register what happened and definitely before someone would get you help you would be dead within the 5 minute span from blood loss. Do you want to die today Lauren. I would not feel one ounce of guilt for stabbing you today, so are you going to back off?" I whispered so one body else could hear me.

She was wide eyed and as I backed off she nodded and stood as far from me as possible. My knife was gone in a few seconds I hid it in my shirt.

Edward was looking at me strange.

I giggle and he shook his head.

Just then Emmett and jasper came back it kinda looked like a scene from an action movie.

They emerged from the tree randomly, looking as if they were just in a major fight.

Their close were torn, they were covered in blood sweat and mud. I started laughing.

It was funnier because, jasper was limping and Emmett was holding his arm. I was laughing so hard I feel on the floor. Edward was suppressing laughter.

Emmett and jasper walked up to me I stood up.

"You won't be having problems with him anymore." Emmett said grinning just like jasper, hugely.

I looked over at Austin he looked very worried. Lauren was also complaining to him but you could tell he didn't even know she was there.

"Uh. How did you guys take care of him?" Edward said cautiously.

"Well," Emmett started looking over at jasper. Then jasper continued what Emmett said, smirking at Emmett.

"We pulled him in Emmett's jeep and took the epic battle to the-" I cut him off.

"Epic battle?" I said laughing.

Emmett continued.

"Yes. Epic battle. Anyway, we took James to the border of Canada tag teamed him he was bleeding I was bleeding, jasper was bleeding, we just bled, spit and kicked ass. It was lotsa manly carnage stuff." I laughed and jasper started talking again.

"Then when we had the shit kicked out of him and he was so confused and dazed he didn't know what was going on we told him to run. He moronically ran across the border and was tackled instantly by border patrol. He is now in some Canadian jail." my eyes widened and I started laughing so hard I was holding my sides rolling on the floor crying.

That's the best; he is in jail after he got the shit kicked out of him by jasper and Emmett? That's so funny. I saw Austin in the corner of my eye laughing a bit.

The coach patted Emmett and jasper on the back and said that he told his teachers they were helping him out so they got off that period.

The bell rang and everyone scattered to their cars.

I walked with Emmett, jasper and Edward to find Alice and Rosalie so we could all hang out. Alice and rose were trying to find us.

When they saw us there eyes widened. I don't blame them we must have been quite a sight.

Emmett and jasper looking like they were in a major fight, which they were, me and Edward together holding hands and all of us laughing hysterically.

Alice not knowing what was so funny. Haaadddddd to know.

"What happened!!!!!? WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" jasper took her hand and she made a face cause it was all muddy.

Rose was looking at Emmett in disgust.

"Rosie, babe, I need a hug." Emmett said extending his huge arms.

She squealed and Emmett started chasing her around he caught her quickly and hugged her with everything he's got and rubbing all the mud and blood on her she squealed and started hitting him.

He laughed and let go she continued hitting him and screaming at him but she was laughing a little too.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Alice said impatiently.

"Well babe, we got in a fight-before you freak out- it was with James. And he is now in jail in Canada with the shit kicked out of him. The only injures we sustained are my twisted ankle and Emmett's arm he uh…tripped and cut his arm. On a stick." jasper said the end trying not to laugh.

I turned towards Emmett.

"Tripped and cut your arm? Let me see the cut." I said in disbelief. He extended his arm.

I looked at it, thinking maybe James had a knife but sure

enough you could see little pieces of the stick in the cut.

"Hold still emmett." I said.

"wh-OWW!" he said prancing like a little girl as I held his arm getting the little sticks out of his cut. Rose started laughing.

"Man up." she told Emmett who seriously looked like a 5 year old. Splinters really?

He stood up straight and looked me in the eye.

"It doesn't hurt." he said using a deep voice I looked at him challengingly. His eyes wavered but not his stance.

I pulled my hand up got hold of a splinter and pulled it. Hard. Without being careful like before.

"MOTHER FUCKER! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Emmett said while jumping around like he was just stung by 20 bees. He stopped jumping around and came back over to where he was standing next to me.

He took his wired stance again. Extending his arm.

"That didn't hurt." he said in his deep voice. I laughed and went to grab a new splinter and he pulled back his arm and cuddled it like a teddy bear and whimpered. I laughed.

"Yeah didn't hurt one bit." jasper said. Emmett sighed.

"emmett you're my older brother and I respect you, but 6 year old girls can take splinter removal better than you." edward said grinning emmett got in Edwards face.

I tapped on Emmett's back he spun around and I pulled another splinter. He yelped and helps his arm. We all started laughing.

"Alright guy's enough torturing emmett. Let's go I called my mom during art you can all come over to sleep over today and tomorrow we will all go to school together. Alice already asked all your parents. Meet at my house in like an hour with all your crap." rose said. I nodded.

Rose and Alice drove me to my house to pick up my stuff.

I grabbed clothes and my toothbrush and important stuff.

I ran back into the car. And we drove off to Alice's house to pick up her stuff. We were soon on our way to rose's house.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we got to rose's house Austin was sitting on the couch in a very intense make-out with Lauren. I laughed and he shot up instantly knocking her to the floor.

I rolled my eyes and walked into rose's bedroom. Alice and rose were close behind. I sat on rose's bed.

We were immediately talking about random stuff and laughing like best friends do. Suddenly the door opened and Lauren was shoved into the room with a note pinned to her shirt. The door slammed behind her and we all looked at her oddly.

She looked awkward, I stood up sighed and walked up to the door shoving Lauren out of the way. I felt around on the door until I felt the pressure from Austin's head. I slammed on the door in that spot as hard as possible without breaking the door.

You could hear a muffled ow. Then a thud then his foot steps running away. I laughed. And sat on the bed.

"Lauren would you like something." Alice said kindly.

Rose's head was in her hands she was muttering something like,

'EW. It's in my room'

I laughed and looked up at Lauren I was laying on my back next to Alice and rose was next to her.

"She handed me the piece of paper that was on her shirt.

It read,

Bella, Alice, Rosie Posie,

This is a peace offering. I will give you each a cupcake if you keep her entertained for a few hours. Please for your brother/ex boyfriend/ex friend?

Im begging you I can't stand that nasally freaking voice,

Austin

P.S. PLEASE FOR GOD SAKES!

I looked at the note than at Lauren. Obviously she didn't read the note. What kind of reward is a cupcake? Alice and rose had the same questioning looks on their face.

"No. I don't give a shit first of all I am not eating anything he bakes and I don't want to have to hang out with my friends plus Lauren. Edward Emmett and jasper are supposed to be here soon." I said.

"Yeah there is no way I'm hanging out with the queen sticky." Alice said disgusted.

"ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH SHE IS IN MY HOUSE?!" rose said angrily. Lauren was standing there fixing her make-up.

"AUSTIN!!!" I said. He came into the room immediately.

"What kind of a reward is a cupcake?" I asked amused.

"A GOOD ONE! Also the kind you give when you have nothing else. Please guys I'm going out!" he said pleadingly.

"TAKE HER WITH YOU!" rose said she got up and now

her and Austin were fighting I sighed.

I stood up and pushed Lauren out the front door I grabbed Austin's car keys and handed them to Lauren. I pulled her to his car.

"You have your license right?" I asked her. She nodded eagerly like she was proud of herself. I sighed.

"Go have a ball grab your friends go party out of state is preferred. Okay? If Austin calls you don't answer for at

least three days. Then you can come back. Go to Las Vegas or something. Oh! Austin keeps his credit card in the dash board under the us the kings CD. Have fun." I told her and watched her drive off faster than Austin would have liked.

Well that solves that problem.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cupcake.

I walked into the room where Alice was texting. Rose and Austin were now arguing over the I pod head phones I gave rose two years ago that Austin broke.

"HEY!" I said loudly with cupcake in my mouth. When Austin saw the cupcake he smiled.

"So you have decided to watch Lauren?" I scoffed.

"Nope." I shoved the rest of the cupcake in my mouth.

"I did get rid of the problem though." he looked at me cautiously. I smiled.

"I gave her your car keys and shoved her in your car and told her to go to Vegas with a few friends for the week. She is gone, it made you mad, and it solved my problems." I said laughing a little. He looked like he just imploded.

"BELLA! MY. CREDIT. CARD. IS IN THERE!!" I smiled.

"I know. I told her where it is." his eyes widened he reached inside his pocket for his phone.

He called the credit card company.

"Hello I would like to report a stolen credit card….no but-….yes but-….WHAT! ALREADY…on WHAT!?…yeah bye to you too." he slammed his phone shut. He scoffed and muttered 'shoes'. I laughed. He glared at me. I just laughed harder.

Then the door bell rang. We all got up to go get it.

**(Hope you like it I wrote it fast out of pure boredom.)**


	6. sleepover games

**6th**** c****hapter! Whoo okay sorry for the late update! :(] I posted two new stories and didn't have time! I will update soon! Enjoy.**

BPOV

We all raced to the door.

I got there first because I was wearing socks and I slid across the hallway.

I opened the door with Austin right behind me and a much exited Alice and an aggregated rose. She was still upset about the fight her and Austin had.

Edward hugged me I hugged him back. Everyone said there hello's.

"Uh Austin I noticed that your car isn't here where is it?" jasper said clueless. Austin glared at me I just patted his back.

"Its okay Austin, she will come back eventually and even if she doesn't it's not like she can *giggle* buy anymore shoes with your *giggle* credit card." I said holding back laughter.

He just glared at me more.

"I have a feeling were missing something." Emmett whispered to Edward. Edward looked at him like he was the stupidest person alive.

"Really? You see I would have thought we knew allele about these alleged shoes and his missing car." Edward said sarcastically. He than looked at Austin.

"What did bella do?" he said laughing a little.

"WHAT DIDN'T SHE DO!?" he exploded.

"SHE GAVE LAUREN MY CAR AND TOLD HER TO GO TO VEGAS SHE TOLD HER WHERE MY CREDIT CARD IS AND THAT SHE IS ALLOWED TO USE IT, AND SHE ATE MY FUCKING CUPCAKE!" he screamed

Angrily. Rose put her head in her hands.

"I'm related to a moron." she muttered under her breath. Austin was still fuming. Jasper suddenly burst out into a laughing fit. Edward just stood there confused.

Alice intervened.

"okay bottom line is, we came here after school Austin and Lauren were sucking face we went into the bedroom Austin wanted to go out but not with Lauren so he wanted to give us cupcakes so we would watch her, rose and Austin started arguing I was watching with amusement while bella took Lauren and gave her Austin's car keys and showed her where the credit card is, she then got one of the reward cupcakes. Austin threw a fit and called the credit card company but she had maxed out his card when purchasing shoes." Alice said really fast, she was panting at the end.

"What kind of reward for watching Lauren is a cupcake?" Emmett said confused.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" I told Emmett.

"Okay…well now that that's over with lets get on with this evening shall we?" Edward said slightly amused.

"DRESS UP TIME!" Alice said I started running but I slipped because of my semi evil socks. She dragged me by the shirt into rose's bathroom. The whole while me screaming and trying to grab onto things.

"Okay boys you go play video games or something. We are going to play a few games after I hot us up." Alice said loudly so the boys could hear. I heard Austin moan 'Greaaatttt' I laughed rose and Alice began working on my face. I just gave up and fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to Alice and rose telling me it was time to go outside to annoy Austin, this got me up right away.

I stood up from the chair and was taken aback. Wow. I look finnnnneeee. I was very surprised I was wearing a grey mini skirt, and a dark blue lacy spaghetti strap shirt.

My hair was down and straightened. My eyes looked huge and Smokey. I was surprised. I was black flats on, thank you Alice.

I looked over at rose and Alice; rose was beautiful as always I took a self confidence hit just by looking at her. She was wearing red skinny jeans and a black tube top.

Alice was gorgeous she always is. She was wearing a purple mini dress that had spaghetti straps and black skinny jeans with yellow flats she is a very creative girl.

We walked out into the hallway, where the boys were playing halo.

"Take that stupidgdog4356 Emmett said aggressively." I laughed.

The boys turned around and started staring I instantly felt uncomfortable and started blushing.

"Wow bella y-you l-look gre-eat." Edward stuttered. Austin would not stop staring at me.

Awkward.

"Okay the first game on the list is pickup lines. Girls against guys, we will say pick up lines and the first one to get a boner/cant think of one is out. First team with all the losers out loses. Okay let's begin with the girl's bella?" I nodded than smiled. Austin and Edward looked worried.

I motion Edward to come to me with my finger. He came.

"Look I made you come with my finger imagine what I can do with my hand." I said smirking. He looked astounded. I laughed so did everyone else he blushed and sat down.

Jasper went next.

"Hey Alice is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I keep seeing myself in your pants." he said grinning Alice just laughed. She went next.

She looked at jaspers pants.

"Are your pants felt?" she asked he looked confused.

"Would you like them to be?" she finished laughing. He chuckled Emmett than went.

"Hey rose, you wanna fuck?" she was shocked.

"Emmett! That's not a pick-up line that is completely blunt and immature!" rose said angrily. He was still grinning.

"-ing drink?" he finished offering his water bottle. She laughed.

Austin went.

"Hey bella can I have a map?" I sneered.

"Because you're lost in my eyes CHEESY POLICE! New one." I said

"Uh…well I uh do you wanna…I -" Austin said.

"Haha looks like the boys lost the first member of their team!" Alice laughed. Austin sneered and sat there.

Edward went.

"Bella, are you a parking ticket?" I was confused by the question.

"Uh no?" I said wearily.

"Because you have fine written all over you." he said I laughed.

I went next.

"Is there a fireman around cause you are Smokin'" I said everyone laughed.

Jasper was supposed to go but couldn't think of one. Emmett went instead.

"Rose I wanna bag you like groceries." she didn't like that one. She went.

"Emmett I bet you 20 dollars I can kiss you without using my lips." he debated for a second.

"Okay bet away." he said she kissed him on the lips. After words he looked confused. She shrugged.

"I lost." she finished. He couldn't think of one and now the girls win! Yeah!

"You guys suck at pick-up lines."

"Well than how did we get you beautiful ladies?" jasper said. I laughed.

"Austin didn't." I said. Rose sneered at her brother.

"Note: he was out first." we all laughed at rose's comment.

"Okay next game. It's called I never. Basically the rules are, we will each have a full glass of soda or something usually this game is played with beer but it won't be fun if we all get drunk. Anyway, someone will say something they have never done and if someone else has done it they have to take a sip." we all got a tall glass of coke.

"Okay I will go first." Austin said. Oh god.

"I have never kissed my best friends boyfriend." I looked at him.

"I hope not, and when you phrase it like that it sounds horrible." I took a sip. Emmett went he was sitting next to Austin.

"I have never…threw an apple at Jessica's head." I glared at him

"I hate you." I took a sip and Alice and rose. Everyone laughed.

Rose went we she was sitting next to Emmett.

"I have never made bella make out with a guy because I wanted a free shirt." rose said grinning at Alice. Alice took a sip. Everyone was shocked. Except for me and rose we were there. I had to kiss that acne faced greasy haired man!

Alice went she was sitting next to rose.

"I have never made out with Mr. Grey." Alice said looking at rose.

Rose shamefully took a sip. There were a chorus of EW's.

"I am so telling mom." Austin said laughing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Austin. This game has a code of honor system. What happens in the circle stay's in the circle. If it doesn't we have a right to loud mouth all of your secrets." rose said evilly.

Austin pouted. I went next.

"I have never kicked James's ass." I said Emmett, jasper, Austin Alice and rose took a sip I laughed.

"Thanks guys." they sneered.

Edward went next.

"I have never hit a cop." everyone in the circle took a sip. Edward was shocked.

"Everyone? Everyone but me?! I just wanted to get Emmett and jasper!" I laughed at his innocence.

"Well Eddie truth or dare is next…" I said maniacally.

"Yeah Eddie." Emmett said.

"DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE EMMETT!!!!!!" Emmett shut up.

"Don't worry Eddie." I said. He smiled at me Emmett pouted.

"Oh she gets to call you Eddie?" Emmett said.

"Yes she does when I fall madly in love with you-" he said and everyone looked at him questioningly I was shocked.

That surely is an interesting way of saying he loves me. He said it by accident. I was taken aback a little.

"Bella I'm sorry I don't know what-"I kissed Edward.

"It's okay I love you too." I said he smiled.

"Okay, I'm leaving anyone want a fucking Snapple or maybe a fucking broken heart." Austin screeched.

I instantly felt bad. Yeah, I had no more feeling's for Austin and I loved Edward but that was kind of mean I shouldn't have made him see that.

What am I saying!? He cheated on me with Lauren!!! He deserves this.

While I was having my internal debate. The rest of them ended the game.

"Huh what? What did I miss?" I asked rose who was walking by.

"Oh uh we decided to end the game and start a game of truth or dare tomorrow morning." she told me. I got up and brushed my teeth, and washed my face.

I got into rose's freakishly huge bed with Alice and rose. We were chatting like teenage girls do with the giggling and all eventually we were sitting cross legged gushing about something or other.

"OMG! Lets play would you rather!" Alice practically screamed.

"Okay would you rather kiss mike or Tyler?" I asked.

"Tyler" we all said in unison. We all started giggling.

"Would you rather kill Austin or Lauren?" Alice said. I though about it Alice said Lauren rose said Austin.

"There child. It hurts them both in the end." they laughed.

"Soon enough they way they are kissing." rose said this engaged the teenage girl talk again.

2 hours later

"Guys I'm tired let's sleep were in for quite the game tomorrow." Alice said yawning.

"Okay G'night." I said.

"Night" rose said.

I fell asleep feeling bad about what me and edward did to Austin before, even if he cheated on me. He said he had a broken heart. He makes everything so complicated.

**Sorry for the late update! I had posted two new stories. Thanks for reading! Any suggestions because I will probably use em'. **


	7. truth or dare

**Hey everyone! I wrote the new chapter I have a few other stories going right now but I am trying to juggle them I had to write three chapters today…ugh. SO SORRY! I had a major mistake in my story and had to fix it…so that's why you guys got the alert two times. Sorry. Well enjoy. Also, when school comes around I am going to update less often but still frequently! :D k read it.**

BPOV

I woke up groggily.

I got up out of my bed confused. I am at rose's house. Than the previous night came back to me.

Everything was going great until Austin said I broke his heart. That's not fair, he is the one who cheated on me!

Although, I did really like Edward…it's not my fault!

I walked into the living room and Austin and Edward were actually having a friendly conversation. Well, that's different.

Alice and rose were giggling and Emmett and jasper were playing video games.

Austin noticed me first.

"Oh well look at who we have here, the cupcake eater." Austin said grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I got rid of her didn't I? I did what I was supposed to therefore deserve the cupcake." I stated confidently.

My cupcake.

Edward smiled at me and came up to me. He kissed me. It felt really good but wrong at the same time, only because Austin was in the room.

I pushed Edward off and glared at him, he knew.

He smiled cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

So guys we are going to play truth or-HOLY SHIT ITS WEDNESDAY!" I said we had school! I quickly looked over at the clock. It was about 10:00 am.

"Bella look outside." Alice said to me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Confused, I looked outside it was snowing I groaned. I hate the snow. Ugh. It just means its too damn cold for rain.

"Ugh so truth or dare time?" I said as soon as I said this jasper and Emmett dropped their remotes to the game they were playing and started herding people into a circle.

I was seated next to Austin and Edward. Great. I was across from Alice and rose and somewhat close to jasper and Emmett.

"Bella you first." Emmett said. I sighed.

"Okay uh, rose truth or dare?" I said to rose she said dare because she knew I wasn't going to me mean.

"Okay I dare you to glare at anyone that says your name for the whole day." I said she laughed and accepted. Rose was like the glare queen.

"Okay Austin truth or dare." rose said trying to intimidate her brother.

"Dare sister." Austin said. She grinned he now looked worried.

"okay I dare you to call the jail James is at and pretend to be bella, you have to say you're his girlfriend and tell him you are on your way to Canada to bail him out. " rose said I laughed so hard, edward wasn't sure that it was a good idea to have James think I was his girlfriend.

He let it go soon though because I didn't think it was a big deal.

"Hello?" Austin said in a girly voice, glaring at his sister.

"Can I talk to James please?" he said it kinda sounded like me if I was kicked really hard in the throat.

"Hello James baby its bella, I am on my way to Canada to pick you up. I can't believe jasper and emmett what dorks." he said trying to hold back his laughter.

Austin's eyes widened and he suddenly got mad.

"Look asshole," he began in his voice.

"Bella is not some fucking toy you have no fucking right to talk to her like that even if it wasn't really her. No one is bailing out or has any intentions of bailing out a prick." then he hung up.

I was confused to say the least. It was an awkward silence. I really thought he was over me but, guess not. Emmett decided to break the awkward silence.

"So…looks like Austin failed to complete his dare. Uh…just um wondering what did James say?" he asked oh boy.

"I really don't wanna talk about Emmett, sorry guys I cant believe he said that you were- never mind." he said shaking his head and walking out of the room.

Everyone was confused but rose.

"Should we continue the game or…" jasper said not sure of what was happening.

"Oh wait he will be back in like to seconds." rose said confidently.

"9" she started,

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"And…" rose said looking off into the direction Austin left.

"Hey guys how many turns did I miss- why is everyone looking at me?" he said confused.

We all started laughing.

"Okay…" Austin said and took his place next to me.

"Ok well I'll go, bella truth or dare." he turned to me.

"dare." he smiled oh no.

"I dare you to kiss Me." my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"no way in mother fucking hell I will fucking kiss you have you lost your fucking mind I swear to fucking god I'm am going t-" alice put her hand over my mouth and dragged me off with rose fallowing us.

"Bella he dared you to you have to." I was outraged.

"NO!" I said they sighed.

"Bella! Just do it and get it over with!" Alice whined. I sighed. She had a point all I'm doing now is prolonging it.

I walked into the living room and sighed. Edward looked pleading.

That crumbled my will into a million pieces.

"Austin I am not going to kiss you, I don't care if I get a double dare. I am not kissing you." he looked sad and Edward looked happy and worried, most likely about the double dare.

"Fine double dare it is. I dare you to say you love me and…." started I rolled my eyes.

"…And not touch Edward for the rest of the day."

"Fine." I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Austin, I love you." I said. He looked blissful I sighed. Edward gave me a hug.

"AH AH AH! NO TOUCHING THE GIRL!" Austin said breaking us up. I looked at him and smiled.

"You said I can't touch him but as you can see, he was hugging me." I said smiling Austin looked pissed off he was mumbling something about loopholes.

We started the game again.

"Okay emme-" I said but was rudely interrupted.

"DARE!" he all but yelled.

I was thinking something embarrassing for sure…hrmmm.

"Emmett I dare you to go to Victoria secrets dressed as a girl and try and steal some lingerie. If you get it you have to model it for rose in a wig." he wasn't even breathing.

No body was talking.

Suddenly rose started laughing, she rolled onto the floor and was almost crying.

"Emmy babe you gotta do it! That's too funny!" she said in between laughs.

"Okay I'll do it because rose wants me too so much." he looked worried.

"I AM SO DOING YOUR MAKE-UP!" Alice screamed and dragged Emmett into the bathroom. All the while he was screaming,

"NOOO! BELLA YOU ARE SO EVIL! AHHH!" he said I laughed this is going to be the best dare ever.

"Austin when does that I can't touch Edward dare end?" I asked.

"Well I said the day but you guys have to sleep in the same bed. So until bedtime I guess." he said a little sadly. I smiled.

"Thank you for being semi-reasonable." I said and smiled he smiled back. Edward looked angry. I smiled at him too to reassure him. He smiled back.

We played scrabble while waiting for Emmett and Alice to be done. Austin was losing, so he spelled

'Chuck Norris' and claimed he won forever we rolled our eyes and began playing for 'second'. Edward won.

We watched TV and chatted aimlessly for a while then he heard the screaming.

"NO FUCKING WAY ALICE! I AM NOT WEARING THAT DRESS!" Emmett screeched from the other room.

"EMMETT YOU WILL WEAR IT OR YOU WILL PAY!" Alice screamed back.

"MAKE ME!" we heard him say.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK ALICE! DID YOU JUST PRESSURE POINT ME!?"

"HELL YEAH AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" they continued arguing.

Everyone in the living room was looking around at each other.

"Uhh…" jasper said.

Emmett and Alice came out a few seconds later. Emmett was wearing a very girly blonde pin up doll wig. And a VERY short blue dress. He had bright blue eye shadow over done how you see in some old women.

Black eyeliner and too much mascara. Also bright red lipstick.

His hairy arms and legs were jutting out of this dress that looked to small for me. How Alice got him in it I'm not sure.

"Okay guys lets go before anyone takes pictures."

We all got our phones out and started taking pictures he shrieked and put his hands up to his face and made the picture's look even better by accident.

"Let's just go please?" he said angrily.

"Okay okay hold on." we all got dressed and about 20 minutes later we were at the mall and in front of Victoria secrets. Poor Emmett.

**Haha okay get prepared for the next chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger! Lol okay bye!**


	8. truth or dare part 2

**Haha I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to all who review it means soooo much I take anonymous reviews as well! XD read the story!**

**Wait…**

**(A/N: okay I forgot to say that the dress Emmett is wearing is a halter top and its sparkly I based it off my ****Friend baileys dress.)**

BPOV

Emmett walked into Victoria secrets and he instantly started squealing like Alice and skipping. And I was soooo happy I was standing behind him because I don't know what I would have seen in front… we were all watching from the door.

He walked around looked at some stuff, squirted some of the sample perfume on other customers then he made it to the lingerie section.

He looked around and saw that the cashier was looking directly at him like he was crazy. He looked at her and instead of using the girly voice he has been using,

He used his voice which was somewhat deep, and said.

"What are you starting at lady can't a man shop for underwear in his girlfriends clothes in peace!" then he turned around and grabbed some a silky bra and some skimpy underwear, obviously forgetting he had to wear it, because no way that would fit him.

He ran. For his life.

He has the cashier, the manager, and 6 security guards chasing him we all just watched from outside Victoria secrets. He was running in circles he passed us.

He kicked his heals off at us and said,

"BELLA! YOU ARE SO EVIL!!!" Then he kept running.

Eventually he just stopped panting for breath even though every one was like 100 feet behind him.

"EM! What are you doing keep running!" Alice screamed

"NO! Fuck that! I don't want to wear this in from of rose. Bella you will pay!" he said and as he finished up a security guard hand cuffed him and we followed them to the mall police station.

They said Emmett couldn't be bailed out. He had to learn his lesson and stay in jail for tonight, or his parents can pick him up.

We asked him if he wanted us to call his mom but he said he would rather spend a week in jail.

I decided that I wanted to finish the game, and we couldn't do so without Emmett. I went outside and I looked at the first store I could find It happened to be a k-mart.

I could hear Edward and Austin following me.

I ran inside and grabbed a basket ball and ran back to the window near the mall.

I threw the basketball at the window full force and put my hands out I was arrested seconds later. I smiled at Edward and Austin who couldn't believe I had just done that. I got thrown in the same cell as Emmett, being there was only one.

He looked shocked.

"Hey bells, long time no see! Nice seeing you here, in jail." he said sarcastically. I smiled.

"I couldn't let my friend be in jail all night for something I dared him to do!" he smiled. Seconds later Austin, Edward, rose, Alice, and jasper were thrown in the cell with us. I just smirked at them.

"Hey guys, so why are you in the big house." I asked referring to the very small jail we were in.

"well we all bought some spray paint and said 'the Cullen's/Hale's/Swan's were here.' on the side of Longs." jasper explained.

"I see, now we can continue the game. Jasper, truth or dare?" Emmett said. Jasper looked worried.

"truth." he said worriedly.

"Okay, I truth you to pick dare." Emmett said smirking.

All of us rolled our eyes except jasper. They always fight, well they are brothers.

"NO! You can't say that you have to give me a truth like have I ever wanted to feel up bella!" He said using my name and an example.

Well, that was awkward. Jasper is like my older brother. Now I want to know. Worse.

Jasper suddenly froze realizing what he said and then laughed nervously.

"Okay, your example was a great one. Have you ever even in the slightest way wanted to feel bella up?" Emmett said With a grin.

EW.

EW.

EW.

Jasper sighed he looked nervous. Please say no.

"Okay fine! One time. On our first day of school. When bella was kicking the shit out of edward-" I looked over Austin was smiling. "-I thought it was hot, but those feelings totally disappeared when I saw Alice, she is the love of my life, **(a/n: *whimper*)** and no one could amount to her any offence bella your pretty too." he said awkwardly.

I can live with that. It's better than recently I heard Alice sigh hugely in relief.

Everyone looked at me. I looked down and then to Edward, then to Austin. They were both fighting a smile.

"Okay rose truth or dare?" he said. She glared at him quickly.

"dare." she said with a smile.

"okay…I dare you to…pretend to have an epic break up with emmett at school tomorrow, or whenever we get back to school." she sighed but said okay.

"Austin truth or dare?" rose said curiously.

"Truth?" he said expectantly.

"Damn, anyone got ideas?" rose said. Everyone was deep in thought. Emmett came up with one.

He whispered it in rose's ear, she nodded.

"Why did you cheat on bella?" my eyes widened. Austin looked at me sadly. He started to explain it.

"I don't know, I know that's a stupid answer but I really don't. I love bella, I knew she was grounded and wouldn't be able to see me. I thought it was a long time. Lauren was there. At first she kissed be and I backed off but I didn't want to. So I kissed her again. Thus everything. It continued. Though and I was ashamed of it I was going to tell you and break it off with you that day, but I guess you found out. I am sorry truly sorry. I should have known and I didn't." he said.

I didn't know what to say think or feel. Austin cheated on me, but he still loves me?! It's all very confusing. I hate Austin for cheating on me and feel like I found my soul mate in Edward, but I feel so mean for saying I don't want to be with Austin because I love him too. Not as much as Edward but a lot.

I felt trapped. Well, we are in a jail.

I had no idea what to do. I mean I miss him, but I'm so content with Edward, I love him to death I would die.

Without him. I'm sticking with Edward no matter what.

"Austin, I think that it is admirable that you told me that, but I love Edward. I lov-ED you. You hurt me in ways I could ever have hurt you and I didn't understand why. Thank you for telling me but I'm with Edward." I said looking right into his eyes. He looked extremely depressed.

I sighed.

Edward hugged me and I need it so I smiled at him.

Of course Emmett, only Emmett could ruin a very uncomfortable boyfriend ex-boyfriend moment.

"Okay…well AUSTIN! Your turn!" he said gleefully.

"Bella truth or dare?" Austin said with a smirk I really don't like where this is going.

"Uh…truth."

He grinned.

"Okay. Bella have you ever-" my eyes widened as I realized what he was about to say. I jumped on him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Austin if you say that I will kill you. I will then kill your dead body and feed you to rats shut up." he nodded his head. As soon as he got up he finished his sentence,

"Had sex with me!" then he ran and hid where the officers can see him.

I looked at him confused. He looked back with the same expression.

"No I have never had sex with you." Edward sighed with relief.

"I thought you were going to say the other thing." I said shaking my head.

Austin then looked curious.

"What other thing?" he said. Smirking.

I scoffed.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I said confidently.

"Fine we will get it out of you."

"Jasper truth or dare?" I said.

"Oh dare its not like it can be as bad as Emmett's." I was going to go easy on him but since he added that…

"Okay I dare you to break us out of jail." I said.

He looked around for a moment contemplating if it's possible.

He started to look around that he rattled the bars with his hand. He went over to Alice and took a bobby pin out of her hair and put it in the lock. He twisted it and turned it until the lock came undone.

That was easy.

He went up to the cops and said.

"Okay look, bella in there-" he stopped and pointed to me.

"- her dad, is sheriff of forks and he could get us all out of here because we are all practically siblings. Some of them are my siblings…You see _'mall cops'_ I broke out of your _'jail'_ with a bobby pin. Pathetic I have a better lock for my bathroom, and since you guys are being ridiculous I can just break out over night, oh and there are a million more bobby pins, so go ahead take it." he said sneering mall cops and jail. He then offered the bobby pin.

"Alright you guys are free to go, but if you do this again you will pay the price. In a real jail, were the locks are better that anything you have seen before!"

We all nodded smirking.

Too easy.

"Okay, alice truth or dare?" jasper asked.

"Uhmm…dare!" she said happily.

"I dare you to hit bella. She made us go to jail." jasper said angrily.

"Hey! No fair! Technically I only made emmett go to jail!" I said trying to save myself.

"Okay than, do it for Emmett!" jasper said to Alice.

I rolled my eyes.

Alice smacked my arm. With like all her pixie might.

"Ow!" I said holding my arm. Edward ran over to me. Immediately.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and waved him off. I removed my hand from on top of my smack, and there was a hand print Alice put her hand to it and giggled.

We got outside and got into the car.

When we get home I'm sure the truth or dare carnage will ensue.

**Long chapter! Yay. Anyway, I am really happy with my amount of reviews, although it's not quite as much as the hits, 1,410 I have 25??? So just wanted to say that I read every review and I reply to every helpful review. And I really appreciate getting them. Thanks! There is a surprise for helpful reviews! Someone said that they feel bad for Austin. So do I. but he isn't for bella. We all know that is Edwards place. I will deal with him don't worry about it.**


	9. authors note IM SORRY! D:

**Hey guys, **I fucking hate authors notes but since this is really important I will do one, I'm soooo sorry I didn't update for like three months. A lot happened. My computer broke. I had nothing to update on, I'm doing this from my brothers computer. My computer will be fixed soon, hopefully. It's on it's way to my dad who will fix it. Other then that I won't give you any excuses. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for those of you who stuck with my story(s) you guys are awesome and I will update all of my stories as soon a freaking possible.

Love,

Izzy. P.S.- I got a ton of freaking reviews while I wasn't updating and this one-I forgot the name of the chick- but seriously she made my week. Next chappie will be dedicated to her.


	10. rose and emmetts break up

**Ok, haven't updated in a while hope you guys read the authors note. As promised: **

**This chapter is dedicated to: ***_drum roll please*_

**WANNABEVAMPIRE13! **

**Ok, you are honestly my MOST dedicated fan, I mean a lot of you review sometimes but she is like….obsessed. I love you, too. Thank you for enjoying my stories so much. Lol this chapters for you.**

BPOV

As soon as we got back to Rose's house we all got in a circle in her living room.

Jasper went first.

"Austin, truth or dare?"

"dare." Austin said confidently.

It looked as if jasper was expecting him to pick truth.

"any ideas?" jasper said in a stump.

Emmett, of course had something to say.

"ok, ok when you're mom comes home go up to her with all seriousness and say: mom, I think I'm bi-curious."**(AN: not making fun of gays, just saying it would be funny if Austin said it.)**

Austin looked lost for words. Edward started laughing so hard he was about to cry so did everyone else in the room. Austin accepted glumly.

Soon after a few pointless truths we decided to finally end the game.

Rose and Emmett are not going to have fun tomorrow. They have to pretend break up. Girls are going to be all over Emmett.

Aw, poor rose.

We started watching MTV and Parental Control was on.

We didn't understand how the boyfriend could be THIS rude to the parents. It's freaking ridiculous.

After watching a couple drama filled episodes of that, rose, and Austin's mom came home.

Austin sighed.

We all stood behind the wall as Austin approached his mom.

"hey mom, I have to talk to you." Austin said hesitantly.

"yeah, what's up?" she said interested.

"uh…I think I'm bi-curious." he said seriously.

She started laughing so hard she fell over.

"son, there is no way your gay, you've dated to many pretty girls. Especially Bella. Also, from what I've seen you do with that trashy current girlfriend of yours indicates to NOT gayness. Sorry sweetie but if you want to trick me you have to be a little more creative." he stood there in shock.

"yup, well ….bye." he said and walked to behind the wall awkwardly.

Um. Well. Weird.

"so Bella, are you sleeping over again?" rose asked me changing the subject.

It was no longer snowing just drizzling. Washing the slush away.

"yeah I guess." I said. I looked over at Edward, jasper, and Emmett.

"are you guys?" I asked genuinely curious.

They looked at each other and shrugged. Then jasper said,

"we would love to, thanks."

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of jasper and Emmett sneaking into roses room.

I barley opened one eye to see what they were doing they were about to throw buckets of water on us.

I got up and tackled them and the water spilled all over the both of them.

The thud, from when the hit the floor woke Alice and rose up right away.

They both shot out of bed.

"what the hell is going on here?" Alice demanded.

We all stood up, they were soaked I was grinning like an idiot.

"they were going to wake us up by throwing water on us, before they got the chance I tackled them." I explained quickly.

Rose gave me a high five.

Alice looked relived.

They both refused to talk to their boyfriends until they genuinely apologized.

Of course Emmett and jasper apologized as soon as possible.

When we were all dressed we walked into the kitchen and Edward and Austin were having a pleasant conversation.

I think they could be friends.

When we were all ready we got into Emmett's jeep wrangler and drove to school.

"ok, rose, Emmett you guys have to break up and it has to last all day. Otherwise you guys get double dares." Austin said to rose.

We started walking away in couples except Austin who didn't have a significant other. He just walked next to me, quietly.

Rose and Emmett started fake arguing. Then rose screamed and Emmett punched his jeep.

Then rose said:

"THAT'S FUCKING IT EMMETT McCarthy CULLEN WE ARE OVER!" She said then stormed away.

"FINE I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH A WHORE!" he said and visibly flinched.

"GOOD THEN DON'T BE!" rose said from across the parking lot.

"GOOD!" Emmett said.

"GOOD!" Rose said.

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"FUCKING GREAT!" I screamed to shut them up.

"over board? Rose said quietly.

"more like sunken ship. Rose, enough's enough." I said exasperated.

You could tell both rose, and Emmett are upset about the "break-up" and they can't wait until today's over.

Today is going to be long and drama filled. *rolls eyes.*

**Hope you liked your chapter wannabevampire13. I wrote it for you. I would have had it longer but I'm seriously about to pass out, love you guys.**

**Over and out. :P**


End file.
